Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks
This page is where the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Team places help items or tasks that ANYONE (well... 13 is the legal minimum) can contribute on. If you contribute and feel you have completed the task, you can place "--Username" at the end of the line item or comment with a copy of the line item for reference so the Ponymon team can confirm the item completion. Special requirements may be detailed to clarify the task. <<< NOTE: Please help those conserving bandwidth and Mobile Data by cleaning up the web page code with source editor. In many cases source editing is required for some items listed below. Wiki source editing is quick and easy to learn (see the "How To Tutorials" list below). --BlackOak42 >>> <<< NOTE: This is a wiki, so by definition it is a place for user contribution. As bureaucrat/admin I would like to encourage contributions to this wiki and project. You can ask to be evaluated for team status, but may freely contribute suggestions on any aspect of the wiki or game without it. In many cases, direct contributions are welcome. If you are not sure about something, or want to learn how to do something particular, feel free to comment below, ask me or ask Computerstickman --BlackOak42 >>> Current team members include: *BlackOak42(Talk) *"The" Computerstickman(Talk) 'How To Tutorials' #How To Sprite In GIMP - Graphics software # and - Good places to start learning to edit wiki pages, blogs, and comments. ''MLP FANS NEEDED: *If you love the MLP FiM characters or any particular one(s), PLEASE check out the Ponymon Names. The easiest way to review the latest list of ponymon are the Regional Ponydex, Generation II Ponydex and Generation III Ponydex. Many entry names are final, but all Ponymon entry suggestions will be reviewed even if the entry is complete. PLEASE leave any suggestions HERE. *If you are a '''big fan' and know the MLP FiM characters, you can easily contribute to this project. I (Blackoak42) have made it incredibly easy to do stats on this game. All that is required is a basic understanding of an MLP FiM character and any means of quantifying its attribute comparisons. Stat submissions and example HERE. ''GRAPHIC ART: (Graphic artists of ANY level are welcome to contribute to, or learn from helping with, this game. How To Sprite In GIMP (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) is a good place to start learning to sprite with indexed colors.) *Please feel free to add artwork (200x200px) to any page missing the "Artwork" in the data box, or just add it to a comment on the page as a suggestion if you do not use source editor. Syntax is '''image=DescriptiveName.png|'. Other picture file types work too (like on N Derpy). Confidence in your abilities may help with this one since it is the most noticeable feature on the page, and may be commented on. Artwork contributions MUST be your own work, and used with the understanding that anyone might use it. *Several Sprite requests and requirements can be found HERE along with some sprite specific instructions and info. It is also the place to submit graphics (and related stats and data if submitted together). Artwork contributions MUST be your own work, and used with the understanding that anyone might use it. ''Wiki Page Tasks ( will help with starting. and will help you learn to do the most and is much more bandwidth and mobile data friendly) *The Regional Ponydex (Ponymon 0-151) has been edited for the version 0.5 Ponymon entries. Since the Ponymon pages use a data template, source editor is required. The correct syntax is '''type=Laughter/Loyalty|' for a Ponymon with two types. Please feel free to change the Ponymon entry pages to reflect the types listed on the Regional Ponydex page. If You Want to Help Us Do you do sprites, icons, scripting, audio (cry, background music), creature stats, move stats, or any other aspect of game design? If you feel like helping us in any way possible we'd appreciate it! Even if it's just play testing the game, we'd like to hear what you can do to help. If you'd like to help, please tell us what you can do HERE. If you have any suggestions, leave them HERE.User blog:Chaosfission 'Post your playthroughs HERE. ' Category:Meta Pages